


Estimation is Key

by DharkApparition



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had made his point, it was her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estimation is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 262 so, drabblish  
> Chapters: One shot, I have way too many WIP’s  
> Character(s): One  
> Pairing: None  
> Spoilers: Through ‘Frayed’  
> Author's Notes: A little thing that bugged me so I wrote it. Hopefully this will help jump start something else…  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Being underestimated shouldn’t piss her off since it was always to her benefit but it was more than a little irritating. Especially since Scott had already made his point and she had the bruise to prove it. Not that she would have let him see, he was carrying around enough guilt as it was. She suppressed a sigh and then pinched her nose hard against a sneeze. Note to self, no deep inhaling through nose while hiding in a storage closet. This one was way dustier than the one in the bank. Preparation for this had been tedious and disgusting. But using ammonia to mask smelling pretty would have been a screaming invitation in this situation. 

She heard voices and looked through the crack in the doorway to see the Alpha Bitch slip over the edge of the upper level. Allison used the sound of scraping caused by the bitch’s claws on the pillar to mask her exit from the closet. Taking a calming breath, she checked her ammunition carefully and focused on her task. No matter how she felt about her grandfather, the man had taught her how to find that cold place deep inside and how best to use it. She shook her thoughts away. Providing a distraction for her friends was primary. Taking out Deucalion a close second if the opportunity presented itself. She knew from Scott’s warnings that he would be nearly impossible to kill. She figures that an arrow coated with a mixture of concentrated Wolfsbane and essence of Mountain Ash through the brain would be a hard thing to recover from, even for him.


End file.
